Few studies have comprehesively addressed pediatric uveitis to quantify the problem, describe the proportion of affected children with visual impairment and blindness or identify prognostic factors and ascertain the children most at risk for poor outcome. Ongoing clinical studies include the evaluation and treatment of children with uveitis, and a specific protocol (05-EI-0208) to evaluate the safety and explore the efficacy of a novel approach using daclizumab (anti-IL-2R Mab)treatment for anterior uveitis associated with juvenile idiopathic arthritis, a particularly severe disease and the most common systemic disease associated with pediatric uveitis. Protocol 05-EI-0208 has completed enrollment and data will now be analyzed and reported. A retrospective review on the epidemiology and course of disease in childhood uveitis from a large population of children with uveitis (n= 234) has been performed and was presented at an international ophthalmology research meeting. This publication is in preparation.